Missing Mater
by iamQuoz
Summary: In which Holly finds herself missing Mater, and then Mater goes missing in Radiator Springs. Can Finn and Holly help radiator springs find Mater? Their bringing a specialist, who will end up helping the whole town. K  cause I'm parinoid
1. Chapter 1

**Missing Mater**

In which Holly finds herself missing Mater, and then Mater goes missing in Radiator Springs. Can Finn and Holly help radiator springs find Mater? Their bringing a specialist, who will end up helping the whole town.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Chapter 1

Lightning, Mater, and Mack had just gotten back from Lightnings' _**fifth**_ piston cup win and Mater couldn't wait to talk to everyone about the victory. Lightning couldn't wait to see sally again, and he couldn't wait to celebrate her birthday in a week. Mater was also very excited for the celebration.

"I'm gonna find ya a good gift Miss Sally!" Mater said upon first spotting her, "It's gonna be so purty!" Sally smiled shyly, "Awww, Mater you don't need to get me anything." she tried to assure him, but Mater just bounced on his tires.

"But I wanna git ya _something_!" Mater insisted, "You'll see, it'll be a great gift!"

"Okay," Sally sighed," if you insist." Mater drives off excitedly while Sally rolled her eyes. Not knowing that they would all be searching for him only hours later.

()()()()()()()()()

Cut to Holly and Finn heading back home from a mission, on a plane that we can clearly see is their friend Siddley

"I wonder what Mater is doing now..." Holly mused out loud, while Finn sighed exhaustedly. This wasn't the first time Holly had said that exact same thing, it was grating on his nerves. She'd wondered that, out loud, three times today and it was still a long way to home.

"I've got an idea," Sid called back to them, "Why doesn't Miss Shiftwell use my satellite to contact him in Radiator Springs, so that she can ask?" Finn and Holly glanced at each other, why hadn't they thought of that?

"I wouldn't want to be a bother..." Holly mused, "I guess I could." Siddley tried to call the salvage yard, and he got no answer. "He's not at his salvage yard."

"Well," Finn mused, "he would have just got back from that race Lightning just ran.". Holly agreed, "Perhaps you should try call someone else there." Holly suggested, "Maybe they'll know where he is and what he's doing."

"Let's see," Siddley pondered "I've got every one of the numbers of the residents. Which one should I try for first?"

"Hmmmm," Holly mused aloud "Lightning is probably out with him, so we could try calling the ear piece that he uses for his races."

Siddley responded in the affirmative, and began to hack the frequency. "Hello, Lightning?"

()()()()()()()()()

"Argh!" Lightning jumped at a slightly familiar voice suddenly piping over the communicator that he uses to talk with his pit crew during races. "Who, what?"

"Sorry to have alarmed you Mr. McQueen," Siddley apologized, "But Miss Shiftwell would like to know what Mater is up to, if you wouldn't mind telling him to get to a phone?"

"Maters not with me," Lightning said, suddenly worried for his best friend, as it dawned on him that he hadn't seen him in hours. He told Siddley that he didn't know where Mater had gone off too.

"What do you mean?" Holly said confused, "When did you see him last?"

Lightning thought over it, "Last I saw him, he was looking for a gift for Sally's birthday."

Finn frowned, suddenly concerned himself," How long has he been at this?" Finn asked, as calmly as he could, as not to alarm Holly.

"It's been hours, now I'm worried..." Lightning looked towards the V8 cafe, he saw the live-in population of Radiator Springs communing for lunch. "Wait a sec, I'm going to ask to see if someone else has seen him."

"Hey Stickers," Sally greeted happily, but then she saw the worry on his face, "What's up, what's wrong?" at the sound of 'what's wrong' all eyes were on him. "Well," Lightning looked at everyone, "I've got Holly, Finn, and Siddley talking to me on my race communicator. They wanted to talk to Mater."

At first Sally just nodded, but then it dawned on her, "Huh, I don't know where he is..." Sally shifted her tires "I haven't seen him in hours!" Everyone started to swivel on their tires, obviously upset, all wondering where Mater might have gone.

"Who saw him last?" Lightning asked the group, "Let's try to figure that out..."

Sarge wheeled forward, "Last I saw him, he asked me if I had some rope he could borrow."

Sarge continued, saying that he didn't think to ask why he wanted it. A sudden screech emitted from Mack, startling him, and everyone surrounding him. "Sorry about that, we were having trouble hearing you." Explained Holly's voice over Macks' CB radio, "Sorry if we frightened you, but Siddley hacked into the frequency of the nearest radio to Lightning."

Mack sighed "That's fine," he noted that Sarge and Sheriff, whom both had radios were indeed farther from Lightning than he was.

"Hey," Ramone cut in suddenly' "I just remembered, Mater came to my shop today to get his headlights fixed."

"Did he say why he needed them fixed?" Finn asked, "The reason could help."

"I didn't ask, both of them were busted, he needs them to be street legal..." Ramone shifted uncomfortably, "I assumed that was his reason."

"Siddley," Finn said decisively, "I want you to take us to Radiator Springs, Mater might just need our help."

Siddley hesitated, "What if you get called in for another mission?" "I'm sure her majesty will understand." Finn assured, "And call in special agent Gears, he's been desperate for a low-impact mission."

"Roger that," Siddley replied then he said, "Don't worry Radiator Springs, I'm sure we'll find Mater." then he terminated the connection.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**A/N: **Oh no, Mater is missing! Holly, Finn and a special Agent Gears (OC) are on the case! _**I don't own anything except the plot.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Mater

Chapter 2

Sheriff, Sarge and Lightning had taken it upon themselves to start an outer-perimeter search for Mater. Everyone kept scanning the outer regions of the towns' limits, hoping to see Mater, but no luck was had. As it got later and darker, hopes of him returning on his own dwindled. Mater didn't usually stay out this late without checking in with someone first.

Eyes were suddenly cast to the skies, as Macks' CB radio screeched yet again, Siddley saying "We're almost there, I'm seeking to land..." Mack shined his headlights on the vacant lot he happened to be next to, it was big enough for Siddley to land on. Luigi, Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sally, and Red followed his example.

"I see the spot your illuminating," said Sid, appreciating that they had thought to make it easier for him to land. "Heading your way."

Sid landed expertly, and Finn rolled out followed by Holley. "Where's Lightning?" Finn asked scanning the group.

"He's off looking for Mater," Flo explained, "Sheriff and Sarge are off looking too..." she glanced around, "Fillmore, where did you get to?"

"I'm over here man," Fillmore rolled over "I was checking the salvage yard for clues, and look what I found!"

"What?" everyone seemingly replied at once, and Fillmore flinched, "I found these brochure pamphlet thingies, man." he wheeled them over to Finn, who was closer to him.

"Looks like he was reading up on caves, but how does that help us?"

"Simple!" an unfamiliar voice rang from up the road, "So amazingly simple!" A strange car wheeled up to the group, being closely pursued by Sarge, Sheriff, and Lightning.

"We found this loony sneaking around the wheel well." Sheriff explained, "I tried to talk to him, but he refused to stop!" He huffed, then continued, "I should impound you!"

"Spelunking!" The strange car proclaimed, "He's gone spelunking!"

"Hold up a second," Finn waived his front tire in the air, hoping to quiet the car down," Agent Gears, calm down!"

Agent Gears rolled his eyes, "Mater's gone spelunking," he said calmly, "He's naturally adventurous and when last seen, was not only looking for something; but also procured a roap from Sarge and new headlights from Ramone!"

"Sounds like Mater," Holly said, then she suddenly jumped up, "Maybe he got lost in a cave!"

Finn wheeled forward, and then said, "Okay, I'll run a scan looking for caverns..." Finn looked to the group, "In the mean time..."

He pointed at Ramone and Mack, " I need you guys to gather medical supplies and put them in Lightnings trailer." Both nodded and then Ramone headed for the clinic ad Mack went to get his trailer. Then he pointed to Luigi and Guido, "I need you guys to get four tires of the type and size of Maters' tires, just in case he just needs tires." Luigi nodded and drove off decisively while Guido took the time to say 'pit stop!' before leaving.

Finn pointed at Fillmore and smiled, "He might need fuel, and I understand that yours is the best..." Fillmore replied "Yeah, okay man!" before driving to his hut to fetch the fuel.

"As soon as the mobile care unit is ready..." Finn paused then shook his head, the results of his scan had come in. "There are six caverns big enough for Mater."

Holly pulled up a map with six blinking dots, which were scattered all over. "I think," Holly spoke, "that Mack and Ramone should stay in the center of town."

Agent Gears honked in agreement, "Yes, that way they can get to where Mater is quicker."

He laughed, "Once we find him, they need only to head in the correct direction!" Gears then rolled up to Sheriff, "Sheriff, I want you to help split up the others into search teams."

He looked around... "There are twelve of us available for search duty, that means two cars per cave." Sheriff nodded then he started to pair them off while assigning them to a cavern. "Sarge, you and Fillmore head over to the cavern that's just outside of your boot camp."

Sarge stiffened and saluted, "Yes sir!" then he turned to Fillmore, "come on hippie, we're off!" With that, Sarge and Fillmore drove off.

"Luigi, you go with Guido towards... this one here." He said gesturing with his antenna at the map. Luigi and Guido responded in the affirmative and then both sped off.

"Lizzie... you can go with Flo, if you want... "Why sure, this sounds like fun!" Lizzie rolled forward, "We'll take that one," said Flo, "It doesn't look too far."

Flo and Lizzie then headed off. "Holly and Finn, I want you guys to take this one..." Sheriff paused, "Um, Lightning with me to the farther one...so that way we can go a bit faster"

he said, flicking on his light to make a point.

"I guess," Agent Gears pondered, "that means me and Red are going to investigate the last one."

Red shifted nervously, and Agent Gears laughed "Don't worry big fella, I don't bite!" Red nodded, still unsure of the red 1957 Chevrolet Corvette.

_**Meanwhile**_

Mater sits lonely and cold, his tow cable stuck under a sizable rock. that he had been unable to move. A minor cave in had partially sealed the entrance, only allowing a small sliver of light to shine in. Mater shivered, afraid of what might be in the cave. Wondering how he was going to escape, and when his friends were going to find him.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

**A/N: **Who will be the ones to find him, and what will happen to each individual search team?


	3. Chapter 3

Missing Mater

**A/N: **I used Google translator for the Italian, and thanks to my one reviewer. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Watch out for those mud holes Fillmore, otherwise you're going to get stuck." Sarge called out to Fillmore, who had almost gotten stuck in several mud puddles on their way to the cavern.

Now they were on their way back, because they hadn't found Mater in the cavern. "It's cool dude, I'm watching where I'm going man." Fillmore turned to look at Sarge, which meant he'd taken his eyes off where he was going _**again**_.

That's when Fillmore accidently plowed into a mud hole, and got stuck... "Oh no man..." Fillmore groaned, "I guess I'm stuck until they find Mater, dude." Sarge sighed heavily, and then he radioed Mack.

"We hit sort of a snag, but we're fine." Sarge explained, "We might be a tad held up, over." Mack sighed, "Well, okay I'll make sure to tell the others, over."

"10-4" Sarge responded stiffly, turning to Fillmore, "I'm going to try to get you out of there..."

Sheriff and Lightning were the first ones back, no luck to be had. Followed shortly by Red and Special Agent Gears. Lizzie and Flo wheeled in, looking completely defeated, Flo sighed "Nothing, he wasn't at our cave.". Sally, who'd stayed behind with Mack and Ramone, drooped lower to the pavement. However she soon perked up, "Wait, that only leaves one cave!" she yelped excitedly "Guido and Luigi's!"

So everyone headed off to the direction of the cave Guido and Luigi had been assigned to, with a new energy.

_**Meanwhile**_

"I'm-atelling you Guido, I have the good feelings about this-a one!" Luigi said, rather loudly "Mater, Mater, can you-a hear me?"

Suddenly Mater's voice emitted from the cave, "Luigi, boy am I glad tuh hear ya!" he yelled, "I'm in here!". "Guido, look at-a this-a!" Luigi gestured at the pile of rocks at the cave's mouth, "are-a you okay Mater?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Mater replied back, "but I'm a little stuck..." Mater strained at his tow cable again, but went nowhere.

"Don't-a worry, help is a-coming!" Luigi then turned to Guido, "Guido, you stay-a here, I'll start heading back to let them know Mater is-a here!"

Luigi ran into the group fairly quickly, as they were already half way there. "I've a great-a news-a!" Luigi bounced on his tires, "We-a found-a him, and he's not-a hurt-a!" Luigi took a huge breath, then continued, "E 'un miracolo!" (It is a miracle!) Luigi started to race back to the cave, with his friends in hot pursuit.

"Va bene, che stanno arrivando."(It is okay, they are coming) Guido called out to Mater, but Mater just reminded him that he 'Didn't understand Itallian' Guido sighed... story of his life, a constant communication gap.

"Mater, don't worry we'll get you out of there!" Lightning yelled, much to Mater's glee

"Lightnin', ya dont know how glad I am to hear yur voice!" Mater choacked out between sobs, "I'm so glad ya found me!"

"We're glad we found you too" Finn replied, as he started to scan the rubble blocking the enterance.

"Finn?" Mater said, obvoiusly very surprized, "shoot, what are you doin' here?" Finn and Holly laughed, and Holly said "We tried calling earlier, and got worried when we learned that now one had seen you for hours."

Mater chuckled, "Holly, yur here too!" he laughed happily "That makes me happier than a tornado in a trailer park!"

The group laughed, Mater's framiler sence of humor had lightened the mood a lot. Finn started muttering, "I don't like the looks of this..." a collective 'What?' responded to Finn's comment. Finn flinched, "The scan shows that this cave is extreamly unstable, the less rocks we clear from this enterance, the better."

"Well," Holly replied "we need only clear enough for Mater to get out." Mater looked around the confinds of the cave... "uhh, I'm sorta stuck" Mater interjected, "my tow cable is trapped under 'neath a big rock; and there ain't enough room fur two cars my size in here."

Agent Gears started mummering to himself, obviously deep in thought . Guido's eyes lit up suddenly, as he turned to Luigi "Che dire di me?" (What about me?). "What about you?" Luigi said perplexed, "What-a do you-a mean by that?"

"Eureka!" Agent gears yelled then he turned to Guido, "Voi signore, sono un genio!" (You sir, are a genius!"). Guido humbly waived off the comment with one of his forklift blades.

"What?" asked Finn, still not getting what exactly was going on. "Guido," Agent Gears smiled, "Is not only small enough to get into the cave, but he can also free Mater!" Gasps of comprehention rolled through the group, that was brilliant!

The group set about clearing enough rocks for Mater, once the were done Guido rolled inside. As soon as he got inside, he lifted the rock off of Mater's tow cable. "Well thanks buddy!" Mater said happily as he drove out. Guido set the rock down... just as another avalanche sealed off the enterance, trapping Guido inside, while reveling a passage way inside the cave.

"Oh no!" Luigi yelled, as he saw the rocks re-seal the cave, "Guido!"

**A/N:** Oh no, now Guido is trapped in the cave! At least they know where he is... Will they be able to rescue Guido? Who will get Fillmore out of the mud? Why am I asking you these questions?


End file.
